Goodbye My Friend
by Troublesque
Summary: Hitsugaya loses his friend Kusaka for a second time in his life. After returning to his Division from the infirmary, Ichigo's waiting for him. He acts tough but all he needs is a little love...and the carrot top is the perfect candidate for the job.


**Author's Note:** Hello fellow readers! Just me with another with another story for you. This one takes place at the end of the second _Bleach_ movie: _The Diamonddust Rebellion. _It's the last ten minutes or so of the movie, the actual 'story' part is what popped into my head while the credits were rolling, finished up with the little blurb at the end of the movie. Anyways, read on and hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The only Bleach I own has the word 'Clorox' in front of it.

* * *

><p>The wings of ice from his Bankai shattered, falling to the ground in pieces as his body slowly desended from the sky. The wound he'd obtained throbbed in a dull pain, he'd endured it for so long it was easy to shove it to the back of his mind. He landed a little roughly next to the carrot top, both of them watching the dust settle as Kusaka's hold over the power of the Ouin diminished due to their combined efforts. The wind blew, ruffling their hair and clothing as Kusaka's form become more clear each passing second.<p>

"Go…Toshiro," Ichigo said softly. "You take it from here."

Kusaka was breathing heavily, his body resting on his zanpakuto in order to keep himself upright. Hitsugaya kept his concentration in check, moving his body with his zanpakuto positioned in front of his body to strike the final blow.

"Hitsugaya…!" Kusaka breathed heavily, the glare on his face ever more angry as he watched the white-haired male.

"No more," He said quietly, but it was certainly loud enough for them to hear. "Let's put an end to it…"

Kusaka copied Hitsugaya's stance, his feet spreading apart and his twin Hyourinmaru positioned in front of his body as he also prepared for the final strike between the two of them. "You're right…let's end it."

Only seconds passed between them but it felt like years before they pushed off the ground, yelling at each other as they drew near, zanpakuto poised at the ready. The steel of their blades slide along each other; Hitsugaya's shimmered with the power of ice as Kusaka's only sliced dully through the air. The memory of Central 46 declaring that only one of them could possess the power of Hyourinmaru flashed vividly in their minds as they came to a standstill.

The light of the sun began to seep through the grey clouded sky, lighting the ice that was below them. "I guess it's true," Kusaka's zanpakuto clattered to the ground, broken into pieces as his body leaned against the shorter male, Hitsugaya's body trembling. The raven haird male struggled for the air to breathe, his body starting to disappear in little fleck of blue light. "You really are a genius…killing me for a second time."

Hitsugaya didn't move as he listened, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes trained on the bloody end of his zanpakuto that had pierced once again through his friend's body.

"But…" Kusaka grunted. "I won't die." The flecks of blue light turned to wisps, his body disappearing faster with every word his spoke. "I will justify my existence to everyone—ngh!"

"Kusaka…" Hitsugaya whispered, the pain of losing his friend again weight heavily on him. "We'll always be friends…forever."

"Heh, thanks," Kusaka bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I needed to…hear that…"

Kusaka's physical body completely disappeared, only the blue streams of light present as they floated up towards the sky. "Kusaka..." Hitsugaya's body sagged as his sword was released.

Ichigo watched on silently, the blue light disappearing and a golden one replacing it, coming together to create a small box. The golden trinket slowly fell to the ground and he stepped forward, kneeling he picked it up. "This little thing…did all that." He commented, giving it a quick glance before his eyes moved back to the small body staring up into the sky. He stood back up, slowly making his way over to the white-haired male.

"Thank you Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said.

"Huh?" Ichigo paused before he smirked. "You know what? I don't think he has any regrets."

Hitsugaya turned around; eyes wide as he listened to the carrot top's words as the Ouin was tossed back into his possession.

"This time, he got a fair chance to settle things." He said. "Sometimes it just seems life hasn't given us a fair shake, y'know what I mean?" His eyes saddened as his gaze dropped to the ground. "But no one can tell us how to get beyond that. We've got to figure it out ourselves." He lifted his gaze, noticing that Hitsugaya looked unconvinced. "He was given a second chance, and decided to come back here. He could've let somebody else do it for him, but all he wanted was to settle this fight for himself…so I think it was okay." Ichigo grinned, his head cocking to the side playfully. "Although…he sure did put all of us through hell."

Hitsugaya let out a small huff of laughter, his shoulders shaking.

"Let's go back, Toshiro."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya lifted his head, turning fully towards the carrot top before his eyes widened a bit and he stopped in place, blinking at the boy.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked, raising his zanpakuto and letting the back of the blade rest against his shoulder.

"It's not "_Toshiro_"…" Hitsugaya closed his eyes and shook his head in denial before he half-heartedly glared at the carrot top. "It's _Captain Hitsugaya."_ He saw the smile on Ichigo's face and turned to head back towards the others. "Come on."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he returned to his Division's Barracks. The minute he walked through the gate his was greeted by his entire division, all of them with smiles on their faces, waving and welcoming him home. Being caught off guard by something like this was once in a lifetime, but he quickly hid his surprise and put on his usual smirk, nodding his head as he made his way towards his room. He was just about to reach the deck that surrounded the building when his vision blurred and he stumbled forward.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Hanataro, who had been assigned to escort the Captain back to his barracks by Captain Unohana, called out.

Strong arms wrapped around him and set him back on his feet. His lifted a hand, trying to stop his head from spinning but it was doing little to help. Looking up, he saw a blur of orange and black. There was no way these arms could belong to his lieutenant. "Kuro…saki…?" He guessed, his vision clearing.

Ichigo smirked down at him before he turned to the raven haired male. "I've got him Hana." He gave him thumbs up in reassurance. "So you're free to go."

Hanataro nodded his head. "Ok, I'll just go report back to Captain Unohana." He waved his goodbye and headed back to his own barracks.

"Release me." Hitsugaya put his hands on Ichigo's chest, shoving the taller male away from him as he regained his balance.

The carrot top snorted in amusement before he swung his hands up behind his head, clasping his wrists before he sauntered after the white haired male. "You're still injured." He noticed as Hitsugaya pushed back the door to his private room and immediately leaned on the chair in the corner of the room. Ichigo closed the door before he moved to stand in front of the smaller male, one of his hands reaching out and cupping Hitsugaya's chin, forcing him to look up.

Ichigo saw the defeated look in those deep teal eyes and he understood. "But that's not the only thing…"

"Back off." Hitsugaya growled, slapping away the hand holding his chin before he stood back up, removing his haori and draping it over the back of a chair. He didn't have enough energy to take off the rest of his clothing so he walked back over to the bed, falling face first and sliding up to put his head on the pillow. He took a deep breath before he let it out and closed his eyes.

He tsked at the small male. "You can't sleep like that." He stated and walked around the edge of the bed, grabbing Hitsugaya's shoulder and flipping him onto his back. He was a little surprise when he was met with no resistance whatsoever, but worked quickly, removing all of Hitsugaya's clothing from his body, throwing it onto the chair where the white haori rested. He pulled the sheet out from underneath the white haired male and draped it over his body.

"Stay." Hitsugaya quietly ordered, his thin fingers wrapping around Ichigo's wrist as the boy turned to walk away.

Hitsugaya's fingers were extremely cold. Or maybe he was just really hot. But Ichigo couldn't deny the look on the smaller man's face and he nodded his head. The fingers released his wrist and he grabbed his zanpakuto, letting it rest next to Hyourinmaru as they leaned against the chair. He shed his clothing, letting it fall to a pile on the floor before he rounded the other side of the bed, crawling into the bed. He barely had any time to make himself comfortable before he had his arms full of the small body.

Ichigo smiled, as he laid a comforting hand on the head of white hair, stroking it soothingly as his other arm wrapped tightly around Hitsugaya's waist, holding him close. There wasn't any movement involved, but he felt the hot drips fall on his chest and his heart went out to the guy. His fingers tightened in the white locks and pulled, making Hitsugaya tilt his face up. He watched with soft eyes as the tears fell silently, teal eyes still hidden and he leaned his head down, their lips pressing together.

His fingers traced along Ichigo's face, unmoving after the carrot top pulled back, tan fingers grasping his and placing a kiss in the middle of his palm. He lifted his left leg underneath the sheets, tossing it over Ichigo, his foot rubbing along the other's leg. His eye twitched as Ichigo rubbed his nose against his cheek and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Kurosaki—"

"Hm?" He paused.

"It hurts…" Hitsugaya admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah," Ichigo replied, continuing his ministrations as he pushed himself up and over the smaller form. "I got it." He grabbed both of Hitsugaya's hands and held them down next to his head as the white haired male spread his legs, allowing Ichigo to settle his body between them before he wrapped them around the carrot top's waist. Their cheeks rubbed together as he lifted is head and he stuck his tongue out, licking up the line of tears until Ichigo reached Hitsugaya's eye, giving the corner a quick kiss.

Hitsugaya lifted is head, as far as he could, his lips moving against the underside of Ichigo's chin until the carrot top turned his head and kissed him again. They kissed until they were out of breath, Hitsugaya tearing his mouth away as he gasped for air. His heart raced and it didn't help that Ichigo had leaned down, teeth scraping against the rapid pulse before his lips made contact with his skin and the carrot top sucked in. He exhaled harshly through his nose at the pleasure, his legs constricting to lift his hips closer to Ichigo's, their bare erections coming together.

"Shit…" Ichigo breathed as he released Hitsugaya's neck, his tongue laving over the angry red spot he knew would bruise by the end of their activities. He released Hitsugaya's left arm, his hand trailing down and his fingers grasping a pale hipbone as he forced Hitsugaya's body back down onto the bed, pinning them there. "Don't rush me." He said, taking a moment to compose himself. He quickly kissed Hitsugaya's lips before he moved down the pale body.

Teeth bit at the bottom lip as a rough tongue connected with a pert nipple, shocks of pleasure going straight down to his cock and he whimpered. At least Ichigo knew not to waste any time, just enough to get his head spinning until hot breath blew across his erection. Hitsugaya hissed in satisfaction as the same wet hotness that licked across his body engulfed his cock. Ichigo's mouth sucked and his head bobbed, his tongue sliding along the throbbing vein on the underside of the organ. The hand that wasn't restrained moved, Hitsugaya opening his mouth to bit at his fingers to keep himself quit.

He teased the smaller male, pulling back the foreskin and lightly sucking on the reddened head of Hitsugaya's cock. He dipped his tongue into the slit before he let it slide down the hard erection, following the pulsing line before he completely covered the organ with his mouth and swallowed. He hummed his approval as the smaller male wiggled and moaned underneath him.

Ichigo pulled his mouth back, Hitsugaya's erection leaving with a pop to bob against his pale stomach but still straining. He released the other pale arm and used it to grasp the other hip, shifting his arms in order to get the smaller male to turn over to his hands and knees. His hands slid from their position, across the taunt pale cheeks before one hand moved to cup the hanging pair of balls. There were smooth to the touch, and felt even silkier as he wrapped his lips around one of them, rolling it between his teeth and tongue.

Hitsugaya's hips shifted a little as his mouth switched to the neglected one. Decided that he had bigger and better things to move onto, he released them, his thumbs moving along the crevice of the pale ass and spreading the taunt cheeks, the little round hole twitching as cold air blew across it. He paused for a moment, gathering the saliva in his mouth before he spat at the crinkled hole, smirking as Hitsugaya cried out in surprise. He ran his tongue along the entire crack, from just behind the balls to the base of his spine.

His arms shook as he tried to keep himself upright but the feeling of Ichigo's tongue pushing into him was too much to handle. His arms collapsing and his face falling against the pillows, his hands grasping in the sheets as the carrot top continued his actions. There was a moment where Ichigo had pulled back and he whimpered in disapproval before he managed to look back behind himself, seeing the carrot top's tongue run over his fingers.

He shivered as the first of Ichigo's fingers pressed inside of him slowly and he spread his legs further apart, telling the carrot top it was fine to continue. As the second finger joined the first, he groaned a little in discomfort but was quickly overcome as Ichigo's fingers pierced inside of him, striking his prostate. The small prick of pain disappeared as his moans told the carrot top he had found it, and Ichigo kept the pads of his fingers continuously rubbing against it.

"S-st-ah-op…Kuro…saki!"

"Why?" A thin line of orange rose as he questioned the smaller male, flexing his fingers to press even harder against the small nub. His free hand reached between the spread legs, long tan fingers wrapping around the dripping cock and slowly stroking it. Ichigo bent his head, mouthing one of Hitsugaya's taunt ass cheeks before biting down on the flesh, hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Hitsugaya reached back, his fingers shackling around the tan wrist to prevent any further movement, to try and allow himself to catch his breath. "I-I'm—"

Ichigo gave a knowing smirk, pulling his fingers from the white haired male's body and placing his hands back on Hitsugaya's hips. He moved his head, his tongue tracing the smaller male's spine until the carrot top's body blanketed the one underneath, his mouth attaching to Hitsugaya's ear lobe. "Show me." The carrot top whispered before he flipped the other to his back again, pale arms reaching out and wrapping around his neck as his own hands made Hitsugaya's legs wrap around his waist again.

Usually, Ichigo would've been concerned about the amount of friction that would be present however the overwhelming look of lust shimmering in those teal irises made him forget his worry. His hand wrapped around his own, cock, making him groan at the feeling of finally being touched. In order to appease his earlier worry, he used his thumb and forefinger to spread around the precum that dribbled from the tip right before he rubbed the end of his erection against the saliva covered hole.

Hitsugaya tried to relax himself as much as possible, his fingers tangling in the orange locks and he tugged. "Hurry…Kurosaki…" He begged quietly, wiggling his hips against the cock straining against his ass. "Kurosa—aaah!" He yelled out as the carrot top surged forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Hitsugaya. Immediately he tightened as the massive object entered him with such force he forgot to breath. "Ngh…"

Ichigo's eyes practically rolled back in his head. The searing _heat_ that surrounded him was nothing like the Captain's icy personality. It was so divine. His head dropped down, their foreheads resting together and he opened his eyes again. "S-sorry." He mumbled, his right thumb rubbing in circles over Hitsugaya's hipbone as he left forearm braced most of his body weight above the smaller male's head.

One hand slid down and framed the tan face, thumb rubbing across Ichigo's bottom lip. Hitsugaya lifted his hips off the bed, pushing his body further onto the carrot top's cock before pulling back and repeating his actions. "Don't m-make me…repeat myself…" He warned before he initiated another kiss, dragging Ichigo's head down as the carrot top finally started to move on his own.

_'Wouldn't dream of it…'_ Ichigo wouldn't dare say his thoughts out loud; lest it ruin the perfectly good mood the two of them were in. The smaller male tended to take things a little too seriously when it came to his sarcasm. They had started off at a slow, but not too slow, pace. Just fast enough to get things started. When Hitsugaya growled at him through another kiss, he picked up the speed. Using his free arm, he slid it around the back of the smaller male's waist to prop his hips up a bit higher.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was slamming his way into Hitsugaya's body, screams and moans torn from bruised and swollen lips. Grunts and groans passed his own as his head bowed down and his mouth attached to pale skin. The smaller male had shifted his body; each one of Ichigo's thrusts had the carrot top's cock sliding along his prostate, waves of hot fire coursing through their veins. Ichigo felt Hitsugaya's body constrict around his erection, both of their bodies burning for the release they sought.

"Fwa-ha…ah-ha…" Hitsugaya's mind was hazed from all of their heated kissing. He tore his mouth away, gasping for air but realizing that he still needed to keep a lid on his voice or else they might get some unwanted visitors bargaining into the room. He moved on of his hands, covering his mouth and he breathed harshly through his nose as his other unoccupied hand reached down in between their bodies, the tips of his fingers playing with his neglected cock.

"_No_!" Ichigo growled in anger, pausing their activities as his tans hands moved to grasp at the pale wrists and holding them above Hitsugaya's head. "Show me _everything_."

"Don't _stop_!" The smaller male snapped irritably. What the hell could he be thinking?

The carrot top glared but began to thrust again, slowly, tantalizingly. He loved seeing the always cool headed Captain squirm beneath him, his body searching for more, and his eyes begging for more. Seeing the glassy look of those teal eyes as his cock brushed longer and harder over the prostate inside his ass had Ichigo wanting to speed up the process, waiting for that moment of complete bliss that would take over Hitsugaya's entire body.

"Ple—ah—se…please…" Hitsugaya begged, his mouth wide open as a small line of saliva from their earlier kissing became apparent, running down from the corner of his mouth, his eyes half hooded in complete surrender to the taller male's ministrations. "_Ichigo!"_ He bucked his hips, seeing the chocolate eyes widened in momentary surprise before they turned dark and feral. His wrists were then held with only one of Ichigo's hands as he watched the carrot top move the other between their bodies as he had tried to do earlier, tan fingers grasping his erection.

Hearing both a 'thank you' and a 'please' from the small male had surprised him. Hearing both of those phrases in the _same_ day had _shocked_ him. There wasn't any force in the World of the Living or the Soul Society that could make him deny Hitsugaya whatever he wanted. Ichigo snapped his hips forward and sped up the pace instantaneously, his hand on Hitsugaya's cock stroking in opposite timing in order to give the Captain the ultimate pleasure.

He felt the scorching heat of his once postponed orgasm resurface and the feeling was unbelievable. Ichigo's thrusts of his erection inside him, brushing against his prostate along with the impeccable timing of the strokes on his cock, had his teal eyes rolling back inside his head, his body arching off the bed as he all but screamed out his release. Hot ribbons of sticky white splashed onto both of their chests and Hitsugaya used his muscle control to make his ass clench together to create an even tighter friction for the carrot top.

"Fuck, _Toshiro_!" Ichigo groaned as the sudden restriction only drove his passion further. He felt the evidence of Hitsugaya's release through his hand and on his body as well as heard the man's satisfied cry. The carrot top had almost been afraid he'd have to pull out and finish himself off but with the white haired male's uncanny ability to remember Ichigo was also seeking his own release, with the newfound pressure surrounding his cock, he also found his release easy enough.

They breathed heavily against one another, their foreheads once again pressed together as they tried to regain all of their senses. Ichigo had slowly pulled out, a whimper from both men at the sensitivity and the lost feeling of a physical connection between the two of them. The carrot top flopped over to the side, lying flat on his back as Hitsugaya managed to turn over, his small form immediately blanketing half of Ichigo's body. He rested his head in the crook of the taller male's sweaty neck and breathed in deeply before exhaling.

Ichigo used what little strength he had left to grab the discarded sheet with his toes and shift it over to his hand, dragging it up to drape over both of their satiated bodies. His left arm moved up behind his head and his right wrapped around Hitsugaya's body, his hand sliding through white locks in a soothing manner. He could tell by the other's slow, quiet breathing that Hitsugaya had fall asleep. That was good. _'You earned it, Toshiro.'_

He had only planned on lying there, the small body in his arms but he soon found that sleep was beginning to crawl over him as well. He yawned and stretched a little, careful not to disturb the sleeping form beside him and settled down a deeper into the bed and closed his eyes. He smirked to himself as he silently relived the day's events in his mind. There hadn't really been a need for many words today, although Ichigo was a little proud of himself in making the stoic Captain beg.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He walked up to the designated grave, stopping in front of it and looking down with a sad smile on his face. He bent down, placing the broken hilt of Kusaka's Hyourinmaru on top of the folded cloak his friend had worn before he straightened back up. "Goodbye." He said to his friend before he straightened up and adjusted the collar of his shihakusho and his haori. "Matsumoto…" He said, folding his arms into the sleeves of his clothes.

"Yes, sir."

"Sorry to put you through all that." He added. "Thank you."

"Huh? Captain…" She straightened up, her eyes blinking in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing…" Hitsugaya turned and walked towards the exit of the graveyard. "Let's head back."

"No! Do we have to?" She whined. "Can't we just call it day? Besides, I know of a great hot spring nearby!"

"You can go alone."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Hey, cut it out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: <strong>-sigh- I really love this movie. A quick little message (for those of you whom it relates to)...if you're readers of "Somebody Like You", fear not...I _promise_ it'll be complete. There are just some small, er, major changes that I'm creating in the story and I'll be re-uploading all of the chapters ASAP. Please bear with me!

**P.S.** There was another author who had the same disclaimer statement (At least...I think so...) but either I just don't remember who they were or I'm nuts. Either or probably works, haha. **  
><strong>


End file.
